


Happy April fool's Daisy!

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food, Movie Watching, Nightmares, Pranks and Practical Jokes, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Jemma was smashed between Fitz and Daisy on one couch, Coulson and May on the other. May had comfortably tucked her legs on the couch, Coulson's arm around her. It was one of those times that made Daisy want a boyfriend.They were so in love.





	Happy April fool's Daisy!

Daisy was having a bad day. Nothing seemed to go right, and she was certain that the world was out to get her. That morning she had woken up with a headache, then she couldn't find her phone. Later, she bumped into May, and was doused with her full cup of coffee. Then, she tripped and fell on her face in the middle of one of Coulson's briefing-pep talks. A little while after, Yo-yo crashed the main computer system, and being the hackivist, Daisy was expected to find the foundation problem. At lunch time, she dropped the plate of macaroni Coulson had cooked for the team, and she was stuck with the remaining leftovers. And Mack was a big eater! The afternoon hadn't been much better.

Daisy grumbled as she stormed back to her bunk. On the way, she almost bumped into May again. "Hi." She was about to shove past when May blocked her.

"What's wrong?" May demanded.

"Bad day. Okay?" Daisy impatiently answered, waiting for May to move.

"Why don't you come home with me? Coulson's cooking." May whispered.

"That sounds good, but - wait - you and A.C. share a home?" Daisy asked.

"More like we split the rent." May answered. "I got the upstairs room."

"But-" Daisy started, and May cut her off.

"You really didn't think that Phil and I lived here, at the base, in these small rooms?" She asked. "Come home, it will be good. Grab an overnight bag." May nodded for Daisy to follow. And Daisy did.

May drove Daisy to her home, and unlocked the front door. "Coulson! I brought Daisy home!" May called.

"That's great, babe!" Coulson came out of the kitchen. "Looks like I'm cooking for five then." He greeted Daisy. "Are you staying the night?"

"That's up to Daisy." May answered.

"Five? Who else is coming?" Daisy asked. She tried to hide her surprise. Coulson had just called May 'babe', in front of her, and May didn't correct him.

"Fitzsimmons." May answered casually. "Would you like to stay the night?"

Daisy shrugged. "Sure."

"It's settled, then." Coulson said.

"I'm going to go get changed." May told them. "I'll be down in a bit, honey. Daisy, you'll stay in the guest room." She said, "Come on, Daisy," May got her attention. "The guest room is up here." May lead her upstairs, down the hall, and into a small guest room.

"I still can't believe you guys are together and didn't tell me." Daisy said.

"We aren't technically together." May countered.

"'We split the rent.' 'That's great babe.' 'I'll be down in a bit, honey." Daisy mimicked them. " 'And maybe later we should go make out where the kids can't see us.' " Daisy made kissing noises. May rolled her eyes. "Well, you didn't correct me, so can I assume that you two are a thing?" Daisy knew the risks of getting on May's bad side. But it was a risk she was willing to take.

"You get settled in here, and I'll be back in a while." May left, and Daisy saw her enter a room at the end of the hall. There wasn't much to do, except wait, until Coulson and May did something interesting, FitzSimmons arrived, or some crazy S.H.I.E.L.D. enemy attacked. (That was usually on a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's agenda) So Daisy just waited.

-:x:-

"Hey guys!" Daisy watched as Coulson opened the front door to reveal Fitz and Jemma. Daisy had migrated down to the living room, where she waited for dinner. Jemma saw her immediately, and came over, joining Daisy on the couch after a hug. "Did you know they lived together?" Daisy hissed at her.

"Yeah, for almost two years now. I thought you knew." Jemma said easily.

"No I didn't." Daisy answered. She noticed May coming down the stairwell, now showered, with her damp hair tucked back in a messy bun. She was out of her S.H.I.E.L.D. attire, and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. That was a different side of May. Coulson must have noticed to, because he smiled at her, and told her that FitzSimmons had come. May smiled back at Coulson, and nodded toward Jemma and Fitz.

Coulson announced that dinner was ready, and the 5 members of the team filed into the kitchen, taking their places around the table. Daisy just stared as May whispered something to Coulson, and sat down next to him. Daisy sat across from them, next to Jemma.

Daisy watched them with fascination across the table. Coulson had made some kind of pasta, with a really good sauce, chocolate cake for dessert. Fitz and Jemma were debating on the topic of light refraction for a newer pocket laser. That conversation got boring quickly. Daisy was quietly observing the couple that was in front of her. May had already finished her dessert, and was attempting to steal a bite of Coulson's. "Get your own." He told her, blocking May's fork. But she expertly reached over, and stole her prize. "Ah-hah!" She cheered, grinning as she ate it. "Hey!" Coulson protested, and took a sip of May's drink in revenge.

 

Daisy's mouth fell open when she realized something. May had smiled more in the last half hour than she had ever seen her smile since the day she meet May for the first time.

Coulson and Fitz took the dishes to the sink when everyone was done, casually talking and laughing the whole way. Daisy was left with Jemma and May. "So, Simmons, how regularly do you guys have dinner?" She asked.

"Whenever Coulson or May invite us." Jemma answered.

"I didn't know that they lived together! They might as well be married."

"Well... I'm sure that they do just share the rent." Jemma confirmed.

"I never knew that they shared a home, so if I'm dreaming, don't wake me up." Daisy told her.

"Don't worry. You aren't dreaming." Jemma laughed.

May was just sitting there, listening to their conversation, giving them the 'Really?' look. At one point, she sighed, rolled her eyes, and left for the kitchen, where Coulson was doing the dishes, while discussing the plans for upgrading the Zephyr with Fitz.

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Do they have pet names for each other here that they would never use at work?" She asked.

"Yes. Several." Jemma answered slowly.

"Like what?" Daisy pushed.

"I've heard babe, honey, Mel, Lin, Philly,-" Jemma whispered.

"Philly?!?" Daisy cracked up.

"Shhhhh!" Jemma looked panicked. "I overheard them outside." She explained.

"How-?" Daisy swallowed her laughter.

"I was in the kitchen, the sliding door was open, I peeked out, and-"

"What?!?" Daisy sat up.

"They were hugging." Jemma answered. "Not that exciting."

"Wrong! That's awesome!" Daisy mini celebrated. "Pet names are clue number two, but physical contact is number one." She told Simmons.

"What's number three?" Jemma asked fearfully.

"Kiss." Daisy grinned.

"Oh. Well, as far as I know, they haven't kissed." Jemma reported. Laughter came from the kitchen, and Jemma and Daisy nodded at each other, leaving the table to investigate. "What's so funny?" Simmons asked.

"Well, I asked Fitz for a movie suggestion, and he said, 'Napoleon Dynamite'." Coulson answered.

"How about Star Wars? Or Jumanji?" Daisy asked.

"La La Land? Or 'Gone With The Wind'?" Simmons idealized.

"Really? Why not Doctor Who, or Titanic?" Daisy inquired.

"Titanic! I love that movie!" Jemma fangirled.

"Okay. While you kids decide the movie, I'm going to start on oven s'mores." Coulson told them. He reached into one of the cabinets, grabbing a box of gram crackers, two bars of Hershey's chocolate, and marshmallows. "Don't worry, dear, I got you dark chocolate." He told May.

Daisy grinned evilly. She caught the 'dear'. She watched Coulson stack up the crackers, chocolate, marshmallow, and a second cracker on a pan. He set them in the oven, and asked,"So, what movie?"

"I think the kiddos are wanting Titanic." May told him.

"But it's so sad when Jack dies!" Coulson protested.

"Don't spoil it!" Daisy complained.

"Okay, okay. Titanic it is." He complied. "Well, the s'mores are ready." Coulson said, slipping on oven mitts and opening the oven. Heat shimmered out, along with the smell of melted chocolate and marshmallows.

"Wow. That smells amazing." Daisy commented.

"They are." Jemma affirmed.

Pretty soon, the five team members were in the living room, settled down. Jemma was smashed between Fitz and Daisy on one couch, Coulson and May on the other. May had comfortably tucked her legs on the couch, Coulson's arm around her. It was one of those times that made Daisy want a boyfriend.

The scene opened up with a man attempting to find the heart of the ocean jewel, and an elderly woman, Rose, recognizing the artifacts. Daisy was soon distracted, half watching the movie, have watching May, who was still nestled in Coulson's embrace. As agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., they didn't have, so to say, normal lives. Daisy firmly believed that every now and then, the team needed to live a little.

She took another bite of her impossibly sticky S'more, letting the chocolate melt in her mouth. The movie progressed, and Jack and Rose fell in love on a unbeknownst doomed ship. Literally. The RoseJack ship was gunna sink, along with the Titanic.

Halfway through, Daisy was yawning. The movie was exciting, but the time was late. The movie finished off with Jack's death, Rose surviving, and later, throwing the Heart of the Ocean off the back of the boat, and into the sea. Jemma and Fitz thanked Coulson and May for dinner, and were soon gone. "I'm exhausted. Good night." Daisy yawned again for emphasis, and thanked Coulson and May. She showed herself to the guest room, leaving the door cracked in case she heard any of their conversations.

"That was fun, and Daisy seemed to enjoy it." Coulson said downstairs.

"I know. But I hope she wasn't-" May answered.

"Don't worry, she believes it, Honey."

"Phil, I'm not worrying about that."

"Good. Cause I'm sure this will be great tomorrow."

"I know. And guess what? I'm ready for whatever tomorrow brings." May told him, and laughed a little. "Good night."

"Good night." Coulson echoed. Daisy heard them come upstairs, and go different directions down the hall. What was funny enough that May laughed?

-:x:-

It was way past midnight when May screamed. Daisy shot up, but footsteps pounded down the hall, past her door. Daisy pulled the covers off herself to investigate. She tiptoed out the door and down the hall, a small pocketknife open. If someone was here to hurt Coulson or May, they didn't know who they were about to deal with.

She pressed her ear to the to May's door, and heard crying. The door was still a little open from Coulson, who had run to May's side immediately. Daisy sighed with relief. Everything was okay. She closed the knife, putting it away in her pajama pocket. She closed her eyes, listening.

The sound of blankets rustling and sobbing came from the room. Daisy had never seen...erm...heard May so vulnerable. Coulson was talking to her, trying to soothe her. "Hey Mel. Everything's okay. You aren't in Bahrain, no one has hurt me, nobody's hurt you. Daisy is asleep in the room down the hall. Nǐ hěn ānquán, wǒ ài nǐ. Remember, Nǐ hěn ānquán, wǒ ài nǐ. I want to hear you say it."

Daisy was totally confused. She had no idea what Coulson had told her in Mandarin Chinese, but May's voice echoed, "Wǒ hěn ānquán, nǐ ài wǒ."

Daisy crept back to her guest room.

-:x:-

The next morning, Daisy was woken up by May, at 5:30 in the morning. "Come on Daisy. Wake up. Or you may miss breakfast, and have to walk to the base. Coulson already has pancakes ready."

"Go away!" Daisy complained.

"No pancakes for you then!" May left the room, and closed the door behind her.

"Coming." Daisy got up, shuffled to the bathroom, and looked a her reflection in the mirror. Her bed-head and tired looking self stared back. She was still baffled about the night before. She cleaned herself up, and got downstairs.

"Good morning!" Coulson greeted her. He and May were almost done with their breakfast, and there was one spot with an untouched plate.

"Hi." Daisy took her seat, eagerly digging into the pancakes."Deeserverybood!" She announced, her mouth full.

"Thanks?" Coulson smiled.

"Phil, I gotta go. It's 6:00." May said, and took one last sip of her tea.

"Alright. I'm coming." Daisy shoved the last bite in her mouth. She dashed upstairs, grabbed her bag, and ran back downstairs. She put her plate in the sink, and followed May out the door. She took the front seat, and Daisy said, "Thanks for the unexpected sleep-over."

"Anytime." May answered, stopping at a red light.

"Ummm, May?" She started.

"Yes?"

"I had a dream last night. What does 'wǒ ài nǐ' mean?" Daisy quickly made up a story. "I dreamed that one couple who were fostering me again were there. Whenever they would leave for work, they would say that to each other. Or something like that."

"It means 'I love you'." May had hesitated be fore answering.

"Oh." Daisy answered. That was some gossip.

-:x:-

Daisy and May arrived at the base right on time, and Daisy raced off to tell Jemma about the night before. "Jem, Jem, Jemma!" She ran into the lab.

"What?" Jemma looked up from her microscope, and greeted Daisy.

"So, do you remember last night?"

"Yeah, the team went out to eat at In'n out." Jemma said casually.

"No, we went to Coulson and May's house."

"Coulson and May don't live together." Jemma forced a confused look.

"Simmons, you are a terrible liar. May took me to their home yesterday, you and Fitz came over, we ate dinner, watched Titanic, you guys left, and then I spent the night there! But guess what?" And Daisy told her about how Coulson had comforted May.

"Happy April Fools, Daisy!" Coulson said through the door. "You fell for it. May and I aren't secretly married."

"I didn't fall for that, because you guys didn't share a room." Daisy corrected him. "Nor did you kiss."

Coulson gave May the I-told-you-so look. May rolled her eyes.

"Wait, but what about midnight last night?" Daisy asked. "Was that for show too?"

"Last night?" May asked.

"Yeah, when you had a nightmare." Daisy affirmed.

"Ummmm...no." Coulson affirmed, and he and May shared a look.

Daisy was shocked. If the team had ganged up on her for April Fools, than she was shocked. Because even if Coulson and May had been acting, they were either naturals, or just being the couple they wish they were.


End file.
